


Stampede of Fears

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Emotional Baggage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jondalar has fears. Or maybe he knows he's the fault in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stampede of Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kick in the Head

He was still reeling from the way their relationship had deteriorated, but Jondalar didn't feel like he could just give up on Ayla without trying one last time.

He looked at the throng of people, and decided he would tell her now, tonight, and try one last time.

As he moved away from Racer, both stallion and dam reared, blocking his sight of the camps, and shrilly neighing at him.Sharp, dangerous hooves were far too close to his head, and he backed away slowly.

"I love her, Mother, and I lost her," he said, admitting the truth in his soul. Both horses dropped onto all four hooves, eyes baleful at him…

And Jondalar snapped awake, laying in his furs beside his mate, their daughter between them in their place among his people.

How close he had been to losing it all! That thought made him hold his family closer.


End file.
